


Memorie di un fratello.

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Il prussiano sente la sua vita lasciar andare il corpo ed ha solo una persona in testa.





	Memorie di un fratello.

Cavolo è proprio vero quello che dicono, quando l’ora della morte si avvicina tutti i ricordi si fanno vivi come se stessi vedendo un film.

Il magnifico me sta per lasciare la scena, il mio rimpianto più grande è quello di non aver mantenuto la promessa che feci a Lud prima di dividerci, quella di tornare a casa da lui.

Ci sono anche gli altri non posso negarlo, ma lui è il mio fratellino anche se ormai mi supera, chissà se è cresciuto ancora.

Un sorriso amaro dipinge il mio volto mentre la mia mente decide di darmi il colpo di grazia facendomi rivedere Lud bambino.

Già,perché io ricordo chi era prima di diventare Germania anche se ho sempre detto no.

Lo ricordo molto bene, diciamo che ho voluto tenere questi ricordi per me ~~,~~ ed ora stanno arrivando come un fiume in piena come il senso di colpa che tutti i giorni si fa sentire, quellonon manca mai.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio avvolgere da questo ricordo, ci metto un attimo a mettere a fuoco,adesso è più chiaro.

Fu quando gli insegnai ad andare a cavallo, quella si che fu una bella giornata, tornammo a casa tardi, ricordo anche i rimproveri inutili di Rod visto che il giorno tornammo a fare, di nuovo, tardi.

Ricordo che le mani ti tremavano mentre tenevi le redini, in realtàricordo che tutto il tuo corpo tremava, volevi imparare ma allo stesso tempo non volevi star sul cavallo, le altezze prima ti facevano paura mentre adesso sei un perfetto soldatino.

Quanto mi manca il mio piccolo Lud, prima ridevi per qualsiasi cavolata che facevo o dicevo, ma adesso no sei troppo preso a svolgere bene i tuoi compiti.

Ci scambiano con l’età, non solo per l’altezza ma proprio per i comportamenti, i miei sono più scherzosi ed infantili, i tuoi no, sono seri e sempre uguali.

Io preferisco comportarmi così per riuscir ad affrontare meglio le cose, il mio essere uno sfaticato si può definire una copertura, son stato serio per troppo tempo e ora lo sono di nuovo.

Poi questa è la mia maniera di farmi vedere agli occhi degli altri ed anche ai tuoi, non posso dire di no.

Sento le forze venirmi meno.

Il mio momento è arrivato piccolo, perdonami per non esser tornato da te…

Ti voglio bene...

I miei occhi si chiudono ed il freddo si impossessa di me, la grande Prussia ha cessato di esistere.


End file.
